The Center for the Study of Aging at the RAND Corporation is a research and development center (PSO) that conducts an array of activities in support of separately funded RAND research projects in the demography, health, and economics of an aging population. These activities are carried out through four cores: 1. The Administrative and Research Core enhances the productivity and output of research on aging and promotes the development of innovative research efforts in that area. Improved access to data, computer resources, and the shared administrative infrastructure supported by the core directly enhances productivity as measured by the quality, quantity, and outreach of aging research at RAND. 2. The Project Development Core supports the development of initiatives leading to innovative, high-quality applications and research in aging. The mechanism for doing so is the support of small-scale pilot projects and related research development activities. It is also the intent of the core to increase the amount and quality of research in aging and demography at RAND by providing support for hiring at the mid-career level. 3. The External Innovative Network Core maintains and expands collaborative research with international scholars and facilitate exchanges between U.S. scholars and international researchers-activities that promote scientific advances related to the health and economic status of older populations. The involvement of countries with different institutional policies for promoting the well-being of the elderly enables analyses that can discriminate among these policies regarding their advantages and disadvantages. 4. The External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core enhances the accessibility of rich data sources, trains researchers new to the field, and promotes the dissemination of research results. It produces and makes available user-friendly versions of data files from the Health and Retirement Study and supports the RAND Summer Institute and other conferences and workshops that provide training and dissemination.